Eight Days at ChiChi's
Images'' coming soon.'' Hello! Hello and welcome to your first day on the shift! You are a guard at ChiChi's Bar and Grill. Basically, all you have to do is make sure everything's OK! Keep an eye on the drunks, pop into the Kidz Kingdom, and most importantly, check on our animatronic mascots. What mascots? Let me list them for you... Animatronics ChiChi the Chinchilla Our main mascot is ChiChi. She's that bright orange one over there. She's got fluffy faux fur and blue eyes. Wanna know what she does at the bar? She serves drinks. Here's how it works. When someone orders this drink known as ChiChi's Champagne, a human operator presses a button that activates ChiChi. The customer then has to yell, "ChiChi's Champagne, please!" Then ChiChi will move toward the voice with the bottle in hand. The customer has to push the glass near her so she can pour it. After ChiChi pours it she says, "Have a nice day!" All the other drinks are served by humans. Many people like their drink poured by a robot (don't ask why), so ChiChi's Champagne is one of the most popular drinks at the bar. Also, some say ChiChi promotes alcohol abuse because she can pour any number of glasses (one at a time) for someone, but we think that's ridiculous. Dylan the Duck Dylan the Duck is another mascot of ours. I'm sure you can find him. He is a yellow duck wearing drums and holding drumsticks. He plays those drums almost 'exactly '''to the beat of the music playing at the bar. But it's not just any music. He is programmed to play the drums to the top 100 songs of the week! Most people are amazed at how he almost matches those song beats. Dylan does not move. Instead, he stands in the middle of the dining room and people can come up to watch him play if they want to. Also, he is the one of the only "male" animatronics. Patti the Puma Now here's my favorite one–Patti the Puma. She is that brown puma with the grey eyes and...What? She looks like a cat? Her designers gave up on trying to build a puma robot, so they just made her into a cat. We insisted she be called a puma, though. We like to keep things interesting. Oh, geez! I haven't told you about what she does yet. She walks around and tells jokes! Some are corny puns, and some are political humor and other jokes that might not be appropriate for children. If you yell, "Patti, bad joke!" she will not tell it as often as the others. Po-Po the Princess Panda Now we're going to the Kidz Kingdom. The parents can drop their kids off here to play while they go to the main Bar/Grill area. See this? It's a mini castle-themed playground. Some tots play for hours right here! And also they can get their own paper crown. You see that? It's Po-po! She's a panda with a pink dress and a paper crown on her head. We also made her eyes in a cuter style than the others. Po-po says things like "Climb up Rapunzel's hair (a rope ladder) and save the day!" and "Take a ride down the chariot slide!" Scruffers We're back in the bar. On the last day of every month, we bring a fourth animatronic to the bar. (Po-po's in the Kidz Kingdom, remember?) This fourth animatronic is nicknamed Scruffers. He's that orange one that looks exactly like ChiChi but wilder. Scruffers was originally going to be the main mascot and his name was going to be ChiChi. The problem? We made him in the dark. When he was finally brought into the light, we discovered... # His fur was patchy # There were some exposed wires and parts # The paint was smeared We decided he shouldn't be the main mascot looking like that, so we replaced him but agreed to often bring him back to the bar. Scruffers does exactly the same thing as ChiChi, but instead of serving ChiChi's Champagne, he serves a drink called Scruffers' Cider. Many people do not trust him. Some backstoryyyyy The game takes place in 2014 when ChiChi's Bar and Grill only had been open for around 2 months, so nothing much happened there. But in the testing of the animatronics, something very strange occurred. If the battery of Dylan, Patti or Scruffers is low, they will start saying this: (static) (singing) And I was like, babies die, no? Babies die, no? Babies die, no? All the babies die are mine. Only mine! (static) Goodbye, everyone! I hope we meet again soon! Oh wait, we won't, because I did that to you. Can you pull the knife out? I'll really miss your inner organs. I'm not sorry. Well, you better be gettin' off to heaven! See ya! Not! This was only found out a day before the opening of ChiChi's Bar and Grill so, in an attempt to prevent this, the animatronics are usually allowed to charge from 11:00 PM to 11:00 AM. Various people have tried to determine the meaning of this song/speech. Here are some points of view: Piedad Nathoo "The animatronic/ghost/subliminal thing wants to know about the world and if babies died, it wants to see one. Then it stabs and kills a baby, thinking of it as a joke. It wasn't." Joel Adudal "IT'S COMPLETELY INNOCENT, PEOPLE! IT'S JUST A MALFUNCTION! SO SUGGESTIVE WORDS GOT SPLICED TOGETHER! THE 3 ROBOTS WON'T KILL ANYONE! GROW UP!" Basic gameplay Day 1 This is very easy. After a few minutes (hours in the game) the animatronics' batteries will start getting low. Dylan and Patti will start saying the things above, but you need to check the battery monitors (on the back of each animatronic) to tell if ChiChi and PoPo have a low battery. If anyone has a low battery, you need to lead them to the charging pads and leave them there for one minute (one in-game hour). This is all you need to do. Oh, also you can only have 2 animatronics on the charging pad at a time. Day 2 This is almost exactly the same as Day 1, but with a few changes. Patti, after 30 seconds (30 minutes in the game) of having a low battery, will start punching, kicking, and biting while walking toward you. You need to bring her to the charging pads WITHOUT getting killed. All the other animatronics behave the same as in Day 1. Day 3 Now, both Patti AND Dylan will start punching, kicking, and biting while walking to you after 30 seconds of low battery. You still need to bring them to the charging pads without getting killed. Po-po and ChiChi still act the same as Day 1, but this will change... Day 4 It's getting bad now. Patti, Dylan, and Po-po do the punching, kicking, and biting thing after 30 seconds of low battery. ChiChi is now the only one that doesn't do this. Keep in mind you can only keep '''two '''animatronics on the charging pad at a time, so if ALL 3 have a low battery at a time, pretty much all you can do is run. Day 5 Now all four animatronics are after you. This is the day where you need to be a quick thinker and runner. This is also the second hardest day to survive. The hardest is... Day 6 Remember how the animatronics went bonkers after 30 seconds of low battery? Well, that's only a memory. This is almost the same as Day 5, but worse. The animatronics now go after you after ''15 seconds. Also, today you can see Scruffers in the Parts Closet using a remote control with a passed-out human nearby. Something is going VERY WRONG here. Day 7 Probably the most unpredictable day in the game. The animatronics (other than Scruffers) are all set to different, randomized activity levels. They are all after you, but some are harder to rid off than others. Also, Scruffers still has the remote, but there is no person nearby. You have to adjust today, but can you? Day 8 This one is optional. After Day 7 you can stay on the job or leave. If you choose to stay, you have this day. It is basically just a day to walk around. Scruffers is just lying in the closet, and all four other animatronics are fully charged. It's peaceful, but it leads to... The Bad Ending The cops suddenly, randomly grab you and throw you into their car. There are suddenly very tight handcuffs on your hands. You are sentenced to 2 years in jail for "programming robots to endanger the lives of innocent people". You know you never did that, but you reluctantly lay down in your new, cold, jail cell home as you wonder why you ever signed up for this job. The Good Ending If you didn't do Day 8, you get sent back home with your money, free to look for another job. Random Trivia * Online you can buy ChiChi, Dylan, and Patti shot glasses. * In December Dylan also plays the drums to a few Christmas songs. * At the grill, you can get snacks. These are intended to be for the kids, but adults often eat them too. * Dylan used to look like a mallard, but nobody liked the design. * Scruffers' voice sometimes fades into static. * The lights in the building turn red in emergencies (aka when someone calls 911) Category:Games Category:Work in progress